


It's Taped

by AkashiroSei (LovingPillow)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Gen, TWT, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/AkashiroSei
Summary: Midorima always did have bad luck when he didn't have his lucky item with him.





	It's Taped

**Author's Note:**

> Modified: 2019-03-14

Midorima sat on the bench with his hands resting on his knees as he bowed his head. Practice had ended and he had tripped twice in the moment his lucky item went missing. There was no way he could find it, so he gave in and resigned himself to his unlucky fate.

“Do you need my help, Midorima-kun?”

“Kuroko, I am fine. I can handle this myself. I’ve done it enough times to tape them with my eyes closed.”

As Kuroko slowly tilt his head down, he parted his lips, “If you say so—Midorima-kun, you’re using old tape.”

Midorima craned his neck to glare at the one standing in front of him, but his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, so he settled for squinting at the phantom instead.

Kuroko lowered his hands as he tilt his head and hummed below his breath. _Midorima-kun looks nicer this way._

“Please—” Midorima gulped, “lend your assistance, Kuroko.”

“That wasn’t so bad, was it now?” Kuroko took over with spare tape from the other’s locker.

They were the only two in the room since Kuroko had taken his time with the showers (it was clear that fighting over who went first wasn’t something he wanted to deal with, so he had waited for everyone to be done with their showers before he got in), and Midorima had spent the time since they were dismissed from practice racking his brain for the places he had passed through during the day.

“Ah right, those must be bothering you.”

Midorima’s gaze remained lock on the unfinished taping as the temples of his glasses slid back against his ears.

“There you go—all taped.”

Midorima dipped his head as his palms sat against his knees. “Thank you. I’ll buy you a milkshake tomorrow.”

“Oh?”—Kuroko blinked twice—“I would appreciate that very much. Thank you for the offer, Midorima-kun.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“But I will since it’s Midorima-kun’s unusual act of kindness.”

“—please don’t.”

“Two shakes then.”

“You don't mention this to anyone and I’ll treat you to three.”

With a tilt of his head, Kuroko hummed beneath his breath. “Deal—it’ll be three dates then.”

Midorima clenched his fists as his brows furrowed deeply. “I’m only treating you—”

“Ah ah ah—Midorima-kun can’t handle a joke, can he?”

“You—" Midorima scowled. "—don’t joke around.”

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Only later did Midorima discover that his lucky item had been in his shoe cupboard all along.


End file.
